Suit Precure & the Diamond Castle
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: (Based On Barbie & the Diamond Castle) the Suit Precure tell a story of 4 girls that loved music and meet a cat named Hummy from the Diamond Castle and tell them about 4 evil muse. Join the Suit Precure in their adventure in Suit Precure & the Diamond Castle
1. Cast

**Suit Precure in a Diamond Castle**

**(Based on Barbie & the Diamond Castle)**

Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody (with Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm as extra) as Barbie/Liana

Siren/Kurokawaw Ellen/Cure Beat (with Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse as extra) as Teresa/Alexa

Hummy as Melody

Fairest/Dark Kiss (with Yang/Dark Calm, Marais/Dark Ocean, Daybreak/Dark Solar as extra) as Lydia

Juliet (with Pure as extra) as Sparkles

Frost (with Sunny as extra) as Lily

Melodi (with Ritam as extra) as Jeremy

Pobedio (with Muza as extra) as Ian

Liebe Heart/Cure Kiss (with Paix Harmony/Cure Calm as extra) as Dori

Neptune Oceana/Cure Ocean (with Apollo Celestia/Cure Solar as extra) as Phaedra

Nono Hana/Cure Yell (with Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo, Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond, Omori Yuko/Cure Honey as extra) as Stacie

* * *

**Notes from the Author: the Suit Precures love-in-treats names are all Latin in their Cure names**


	2. Two Voises one Song

_So rare to find a friend like you_

_Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue_

_The way we talk the things you say the way you make it all okay_

_And how you know all of my jokes, but you laugh anyway_

_If I could wish for one thing I take the smile that you bring_

_We're every you go in this world I come along_

_Together we dream the same dream forever I'm here for you you're here for me two voices one song_

The four girls finished their song

"I really liked that girls" say a girl with a pink guitar

"And for the bridge lets try Eb for two bars then Db and back to Ab" added a girl with a white guitar

"Yeah nice" says a girl with a blue guitar

"Let's try it" say a girl with a yellow guitar

The four play their song when interrupted by a girl

"I never want to see them again"

Another girl shows up "I also never want to see them again"

A third girl shows up "I never want to see them again also"

A fourth girl shows up "I never want to see all of them again"

"They are all so not my friends anymore"

"Hey Hana" says Hibiki

"Ayumi" says Kanade

"Rikka, Yuko" says Siren

"Had a fight with HUGGutto, Smile, Doki Doki, Happiness Charge"

"You mean those back stabbers"

"their your teammates and friends can't you too work it out"

"What's the point of even having friends they just turn on you" says Hana

"Not real friends" says Hibiki

"Real friends care if you make a mistake" says Kanade

"Yea right" says Ayumi

"We think they let you down when it counts" says Rikka

"Your 4 are not the only ones to think that" says Hibiki

"She's right we know a story about 4 best friends that thought that too" says Kanade

"Of course, they lived in a world with good and bad magic"

"Flying serpents"

"And a Diamond Castle" added Hibiki

"Yea" the four say in a unison

"One day they had a terrible fight that's what put them in danger"

"What happened?"

"Well it started with music"

"Music? What do you mean?" they four sat by them to hear the story

"They love to sing together like Hibiki and Siren and Ako, and I do"

The four sings

_If I could wish for one thing I take the smile that you bring, were ever you go in this world I come along_

* * *

The bedroom becomes an outdoor garden and a cottage is shown

Four peasant girls are shown

One in pink, one in white, one with blue, one with yellow

The four were working in the gradian

_Together we dream the same dream forever I'm here for you you're here for me_

_Oh whoa_

_Two voices one song_

_And anywhere you are you know all be around_

_And when you call my name_

_I'll listen for the sound_

_If I could wish for one thing_

_I take the smile that you bring_

_Where ever you go in this world_

_I come along_

The four peasant girls are in their cottage singing while playing their guitar

_Together we sing the same dream_

_Where ever I'm here for you you're here for me_

_Oh whoa_

_Two voice one song_

The four girls finished their song

"I really like that" says the Pink peasant girl

"So, do I"

"it sounds magical somehow"

"Everything sounds magical to you Muse and Beat"

"That's because I believe in magic"

"And don't forget wishes" says the blue peasant girl

"And dreams that come true" says the white peasant girl

"Always dreams that come true"

"Same for me"

"Good then it's you two night to do the dishes"

"What"

"Our dream come true"

"You know Melody, Rhyme I also believe in witches, evil witches you chase unsuspecting girls with soupy dish cloth"

The four girls have fun and laugh


	3. Strange Stones

Beat and Muse water the flowers

"Best, Muse"

"What"

"Come here"

Beat and Muse jump on the stone "watch out for that slippery spot"

"Now look" they girls see four heart stones

"their beautiful"

Melody took them out of the river "four perfect hearts"

"they are perfect"

"They almost look"

"magical"

"Exactly what I was going to say"

"I think they look magical too"

"What if we make them into necklaces"

"necklaces that have the secret powers to grant"

"A wish"

"Exactly"

"Best friend today"

"Tomorrow"

"And always"

The girls close their eyes and the stones shine

The girls giggled

"what is it"

"My stomachs growling and all we have at home is bread and jam"

A storm hits, and the girl's basket of flowers are being blown and the girls grab them

The girls went inside

* * *

"do you think it will be over soon" says Muse

"Maybe if you wish on something magical" says Rhythm holding a necklace

"Rhythm it's beautiful" Muse tries it on

Beat tries on her "I love it"

"What about you two" Melody tries on her and so does Rhythm

"the perfect match"

The girls scream by the thunder and gigled

* * *

When the rain had finally stop

The girls got outside to see their flower garden destroyed

"Oh girls" says Beat

"I know" Melody picks up a flower

"well lets salvaged when we can"

The girls have the flowers in their basket "that's it all the flowers we have"

"even if we sell them all the money won't last till growing season"

"of course, it will it have to"

"Now what would you like for launch, looks like we have jam and bread or bread and jam"

"You know what I would wish for if these stones were really magic" says beat

"More food we could ever eat, more house we could ever explore, more clothes then we can ever wear that we never have to worry about ever again"

"Except how inseparably how we be"

* * *

The girls laugh while joking off

"Good day mam"

"And to you miss" says the woman

"She looks"

"Starving"

"Excuse me mam" says Melody "May I share this with you"

"but It's your launch, I'm not very hungry"

"Thank you, please take one of my treasures"

"I couldn't"

"You don't want to hurt her feelings"

"Well maybe this" Melody grabs a mirror

"their you go then a nice present for a nice girl"

"Thank you"


	4. Meet Hummy

Beat counts how much money they earn "I guess the fancy carriage will have to wait until next year" says Beat "Right girls, Girls"

Melody finished cleaning off the mirror

"Now that is magical"

"Isn't it"

"We should give it back to that poor old lady she didn't know what she had"

"We had bread and jam"

"And Jam and bread"

"And a ruined garden"

"We have work to do" Melody puts the mirror in her basket

* * *

_A blindfolded on this carriage ride that they call life_

_Keep trying to make it through that next turn knuckles white and hold and tight_

_So here I go taking the curve_

_But I know that I am very alone_

_I think of you_

_And how you never let me go I feel_

_Connected_

_Connected_

_Protected_

_Protected_

_It's like a sitting ride with me all the time_

_You hear me_

_You hear me_

_Your near_

_Your near_

_And everything else is gonna be alright because nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tide_

_Connected_

A fifth unknown voice is heard

_Cause nothing can break this_

_Nothing can break this_

_Nothing can break this_

_Nothing can break this tide_

_Connected_

_Connected ea. yea_

The unknown voice is from Melody's basket

"This is weird"

_Cause nothing can break this nothing can break this nothing can break this_

Melody pulls out the mirror

_Tide_

A Cat in the mirror sings "Sing the chores again please it's beautiful" says the talking cat

"A sure and you have a beautiful voice"

"Oh, thank you, I haven't song anything in so long I really miss it"

"are you real?"

"How did you get in the mirror"

"Oh, I'm nobody, nobody at all just pretend you never saw me" the cat in the mirror vanished

"wait don't go"

"Yes, stay please"

"Two voices"

"1…2…3"

_If I could wish for one thing I take the smile that you bring_

_Where ever you go in this world I come along_

_I'll come along_

The cat appears

_Together we dream the same dream_

* * *

In a cave the girls song is heard, a serpent is asleep

"She's singing, Hummy the Muse Apprentice"

Four women in black, one had a little pink, one had a little white, one had a little blue, one had a little yellow

_We love to sing_

_Don't miss just the 8 of us_

_We'll have the castle's power all too ourselves_

_You'll remain trophies we put on our selves_

_The world will be wicked, and all will bow to only us_

"Bravo mistress' bravo"

"interrupting me again Shadow"

"She's alive, I heard her singing somewhere see"

The spike glows

"The apprentice is living"

"Did you all really think I wouldn't find her"

"Always the optimum but the world is really a small and dark place just how I like it"

"Shadow bring her to me"

"With pleasure"

* * *

The girls sing

"Wait please don't go away"

"I won't go away this is too much fun"

"I'm Melody and these are my friends Rhythm, Beat, and Muse can you tell us your name"

"It's Hummy"

"Do you have a favorite song"

"I shouldn't"

"Oh, come on were fast learners"

_Believe in all that can be a miracle starts whenever dream_

Hummy's song is heard

The girls sing the song and Shadow sees Hummy "she's in the mirror"

Hummy sees Shadow "You have to hide me he sees me in the mirror"

"Who sees you in the mirror?"

"Shadow you have to hide me"

The girls see a serpent

They went inside their house

"The seller go" says Melody handing Rhythm the mirror

"Melody"

"Just go I'll be right their"

The rest of the girls leave and Melody find another mirror

The girls get out of the house and Melody leaves with an ordinary mirror and Shadow got their cottage on fire


	5. the Diamond Castle

The girls saw their home destroyed

"there's nothing left nothing"

"it can't be"

"this is all my fault"

"throw me far away before he comes back"

"Why"

"What does he want with you"

"It's Fairest, Yang, Marais, Daybreak his mistresses she must know I have the key"

"The key to what?"

"The Diamond Castle"

"A Diamond Castle?"

"My home, the birth place of music"

*flashback*

**"Every time a new song is sung any where in the world a Diamond appears on the wall"**

_A Diamond is added_

_**"****I lived there with Kiss, Calm, Ocean, Celestia, and their sisters, Fairest, Yang, Marais, and Solar the 8 muses of music"**_

_The 4 of the muses' dresses were not black_

**"They took care of the Diamond castle and I studied their as their apprentice, they were all friend and of course related, Kiss and Fairest, Calm and Yang, Ocean and Marais, and finally Celestia and Daybreak, they would play different kinds of music, but Fairest, Yang, Marais, and Daybreak wanted to be the only four muses"**

_Fairest, Calm, Marais, Daybreak looking like they wanted to be the four only muses_

_**"****What Happen?"**_

_**"****Kiss, Calm, Ocean, and Solar believed music is for everyone, Fairest, Yang, Marais, and Daybreak were ferrous and vowed to get the Diamond Castle for themselves"**_

_The four storms out and close the door and the four heart stones fall off and fall into the river_

_**"****They found an ancient cave filled with magic and transform their instrument into an instrument of dark magic**_

_The four are in a cave, and their instruments transform into dark magic_

"_**With her new powers she came back for the Diamond Castle to spread their darkness everywhere"**_

_The four rides on Shadow to get to the Diamond Castle_

_**"T**_**he Muses hide their ****_muscly_**** instrument along with the castle and gave me the key in case any thing should happen to them"**

_The Diamond Castle vanishes, Hummy not in the mirror sees Fairest, Yang, Marais, and Daybreak_

_**"****The muses try to reason with their sisters, but they just turned on them"**_

_They use their dark magic instruments to turn the muses into stone including their flying horses_

_**"****I ran and ran"**_

_Hummy runs away_

_**"****But Shadow was chasseing me"**_

_Shadow chases after Hummy_

_**"A****nd then I saw my only chance"**_

_Hummy saw a mirror, and plays her whistle to get in the mirror_

_**"****I hide, but I dropped my whistle and Shadow broke it trapping me in the mirror"**_

_Hummy's whistle broke_

*End of Flashback*

"I was so afraid I never said a word until I meet you four and now look I ruined everything"

"But if you have the key?"

"Do you know where the Diamond Castle hidden"

"Yes, near the seven stones, far to the west"

"Can Fairest, Yang, Marais, and Daybreak be stopped"

"I hope so, I think if I play the muses instruments I can break their spells"

The girls looked at each other "No, no girls we've never been far from the village"

"Hummy what happens when they destroy the muses' instruments?"

"They wins, they have it all our world will be nothing, but shadows and sorrows"

"Kind of like our home"

"Exactly like our home"

"Fairest, Yang, Marais, Daybreak and Shadow did that to us"

"They'll do that worse to other people can we let that happen"

"You want me to no don't you" the girls nodded "it's the five of us Hummy"

"Really the 5 of us, I like that"

"What about that serpent?"

"Yea will he come back?"

"Not if I don't sing and I love singing but I couldn't help it"


	6. meet Juliet, Pure, Frost, and Sunny

Shadow came to his mistresses

"I found her Mistresses"

The four looks at Shadow for Hummy "Where is she"

"We are in no games Shadow"

"Here, here she's hiding in the mirror, I saw her singing in the mirror"

"Oh really"

Fairest took the mirror "Hummy"

"Aunties like to have a word with you"

"Hummy" they look at Shadow

"Where did you find this"

"She was sing with four girls near a cottage, one with pink hair, one with blonde hair, one with lavender hair, and one with bright orange hair"

"Take me to them"

The four journeys out to find a Diamond Castle

"It's beyond beautiful"

"Look Hummy"

"We made it, the valley of flowers"

The girls kept going

"I smell roses" say Melody

Beat heard something

"Girls" says Beat

Melody put Hummy in the basket

Something was poking out

"snake" says Muse

Melody cheeked what it was and saw a pink puppy "Cutest snake I ever seen"

"Okay I was only trying to protect you" Beat saw a blue puppy

Rhythm saw a white puppy

Muse saw a yellow puppy "Aren't you the cutest things"

"Where did they come from?"

"There's nobody from miles"

"They must be lost"

The four puppies play "look their friends"

"We can't leave them here, they'll starve"

The pink puppy barks happily at Hummy

Melody picks up the pink puppy "what do you think Hummy she's a keeper right"

"Aw she is loving like Romeo & Juliet are"

"Juliet, I think I'll name you Juliet"

"I think I'll name this one Pure"

"What shall we call those two"

"Her name will be Frost"

"She is yellow like the sunshine, Sunny that what I'll call her"

The girls took the puppies with them


	7. Find a Diamond Castle

The girls stop at a tavern when a man shows up

"Have you seen them, we'll have you"

"Who?" asked Melody

"those good for nothing musicians, they were here an hour ago show of had never hired them, so I told myself Otokichi don't hire those rascals again, oh did I listen to myself, no" fighting is heard "their getting restless" someone throws food "hold your horses their coming"

"actually, their here, that is were here we're the subsites whoever they were musicians"

"We are!" says Beat

"We are were very good and I will only cost you"

"A meal, I mean four meals"

"And four doggy bags"

"How do I know you four can play"

"Where's the music?" someone say throwing a chair

"Your hired"

People in the tavern were fighting

"Hey" someone says throwing a mashed potato

"perfectly good mashed potatoes" says Beat

"Think that they may throw gravy this way"

"Come on"

* * *

The girls grab the guitars

"Good evening"

"hello"

They start to sing

_Here we are_

_Far from home_

_Little bit hungry_

_And a little alone_

_But's alright_

_Yes, it's alright_

_Couse in this room there might be friends can see how the story ends_

_But it's alright_

_Yea it's alright_

_We can start a new_

_Can't go back so we got to go on we'll stick together staying strong there's a Diamond Castle in my mind and someday soon we're gonna find it_

_We're gonna find it_

_We're gonna find it_

_Some how things are looking up_

_Feeling like we change our looks_

_I can see why in a new light_

_Can't stay long_

_Can't stay long_

_Passing through_

_Passing through_

_Don't know where we're_

_Going to but it's alright cause we just might_

_Find our way that's true can't go back so_

Four men with dark skin, one in hot pink, one in beige, one in blue, and one in orange, see the girls

"cheeky they are"

"taking our place"

"Not bad though"

"Not bad"

"For girls"

_Someday soon we're gonna find it_

_We're gonna find it_

_We're gonna find_

_The prefect place for us to be_

_And here to set our Hummy set free_

* * *

Hummy singing is heard again

"neigh I feel something" Shadow hears Hummy's sing some where

"Oh just take us to her now"

"Yes mistresses"

* * *

_We're gonna find it_

_Can't go back so we_

_Got to go on_

_We'll stick together staying strong, theirs a Diamond Castle in my mind and someday soon_

_We're gonna find_

_We're gonna find it_

_We're gonna find it_

_We're gonna find it_

_We're gonna find it_

_We're gonna find it_

_We're gonna find it_

_Someday soon_

The girls finished their song

The girls get their food

"You earn your keep"

"Thank you"

The girls say down to eat

Guitar playing is heard by four boys, their skin was dark

_Four maidens were stealing_

_A gift from 4 kind men_

_Who's singing was magic_

_They were both so handsome_

"How did you get so good looking"

"Genetics"

"awe"

_One girl light in Melody_

_And also one light in Rhythm_

_And one in dark Beat_

_And finally, in wonder full Muse_

The Puppies did not like their song

_One wearing orange_

_And one_

"You know perfectly nothing rimes with orange"

_In the song you belong with lads like us_

_In a song you belong_

_You belong with lads like us_

Someone pours water on the dark skin boy in blue

"Hey"

"that's for leaving without a goodbye"

"A sorry that was meant for me"

"I feel for you"

"far from us to spoil a happy reunion"

"Come on girls"

"No, my apologies"

"That was ancient history"

"A Melodi"

The woman was about to throw the mash potato at them but hit the man

The boys cradled under the table

"they skipped out"

"Incredible"

"I mean you always get the girl"

"A wait the stories not over"

The boy in hot pink grabs a handkerchief

"I'm guessing they left it on purpose"

"So, we can turn it" **(Notes from the author: Boys are such immature idiots)**

"Would a girl do that"

"It is possible"

"The only polite things to do is find them"

"definitely"

They crawled out from under the table and saw the woman again

"nice to see you too Aphrodite"


	8. Melodi, Ritam, Phobio, Muza

Shadow and his mistresses show up at the village

The four get in the tavern

"We're looking for 4 girls"

"One pink hair, one blonde hair, one lavender hair, one bright orange hair"

"Did they pass this way"

"I um, don't remember"

"Really memory escapes you, does it"

Marais use her flute of dark magic and people in the tavern become hypnotize

"Oh, look at all these sad faces"

"So, delouse dreadful"

"Let's try again shall we"

"Where are the girls"

"Out back down the trail"

* * *

They kept walking while talking

"You're kidding"

"No, they were really cute"

"To cute for their own good"

Juliet gets scared

"We better get out of here"

"Why what's wrong"

They saw Shadow "Shadow"

The girls looked behind to see the four former muses

"Fairest, Yang, Marais, and Daybreak"

"So you know our names I wonder who could of told you"

"Leave them alone" says Hummy in the mirror

"Doesn't take much to fool Shadow I see"

Shadow gave a fake smile

"Give us the mirror"

"The mirror now"

"I don't think so"

"Oh what will I do"

Daybreak plays use her whistle of dark magic on the girls, but their necklaces glowed, and it shield them

"The mirror"

"Never" says Melody

"How on earth"

"Run girls run" the girls ran away

"Shadow get them"

Shadow chases after them

"Don't look back" he continues to chase them, and the dark skin boys show up to help the (damsels in distress)

They got to a secret cave and the rocks covered it to lose Shadow

* * *

"Where did you come from" says Melody

"Is that how you say thank you"

"Excuse me"

"But we were almost"

"Timing is everything"

"Your handkerchief malady" says the boy in blue

"Thank you" says Beat

"Melodi"

"Melody"

"My brothers, Ritam, Pobedio, Muza"

"My friends, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse"

"An honor malady" says Pobedio

"Your quartets"

"What"

"No, really"

"Mom should of told us"

"I feel cheated"

"droop" the boys try to look charming for the girls

"They think their charming"

The girls gigled

"His he gone, is anybody hurt"

The boys heard a known voice, and saw a cat in the mirror

"I don't understand, how did you escape their dark magic"

"Don't know"

"I voided the spell by disappearing but you 4 I don't get it"

"Mind ourselves what we got ourselves into"

* * *

The former muses were wondering how

"there were 4 no 40 men, a soldier but in the end the girls escaped"

"Quite we're thinking"

"Has to be"

"So that means"

"They were wearing the four stones from the Diamond Castle"


	9. Troll's riddle

The boys took them to the grand river

"And here we are the grand river"

"Do you know this place Hummy"

"This is good really good"

"We just have to make it across the seven stones"

"I wonder, Muza remember those rocks from last springs"

"yes, I do something magical about them"

"Hummy what did the seven stones look liked"

"here" Hummy shows them the seven stones

"Well their you go same place"

"We know exactly where it is"

* * *

"Wait a sign says a bridge"

"It was a washed out long ago"

"Should we care on guys"

"a straight ahead"

The puppies get out of the girls' basket

"Juliet"

"Pure"

"Frost"

"Sunny"

The girls chase after their puppies

"We could keep going"

"Well I think no"

* * *

"Here Juliet, here girl"

"Somethings wrong"

"Looking for these small horses"

"Put them down"

"Now why would I choose to know that"

"Common curtest"

The troll sees the brothers "Oh I now you and you and you and you, quart trouble, you own me"

"Antient history mate"

"His got a point"

The troll creates an earth quake in the ground and they fall

"Thank you for releasing the dogs and release the gentian men next"

The troll says that those 4 idiots how ever did not answer his riddle

"Ask us your riddle"

Melody gave him a deal and asked them a riddle the troll gave them a riddle related to an instrument that can not be seen or touched

The troll was waiting for and answer and Melody gave the answer

"The answer is your voice you can't see or touch, but when you sing, everybody can here it" the troll burps and the bridge appears the girls get on the magic bridge

The magic bridge gets to girls to where they need to get and looks like the boys have to ride all the way their


	10. the argument

After an hour of walking

The girls saw smoke and went to where it was coming from

Melody saw a house "Girls I see something and it's not that far"

* * *

The girls got to the house

Melody knocked to see a couple not realized that they been hypnotized by the former muses

The girls dig in

* * *

The girls check out the place

Beat couldn't resist the beauty but the other three suggested that they kept on going

"If we come back"

"We promise Hummy we could help her"

The girls argued

Melody, Rhythm, Muse leave with their puppies, leaving Beat and Frost behind

Beat takes off her friendship necklace and Frost picks it up

"No Frost I can't believe they did that"

Beat heard a knocked "Girls" Beat open the door to reviled Shadow

* * *

Beat finds herself in an ancient cave

Frost hides in her basket

"Like the manor did you so terribly temping"

"How did you know"

"Because we were their first"

"Did they saw about a legend"

"Yes, they said that 4" Beat relied that it was a lie "They were under your power"

"Now give me the mirror"

"I don't have it" says Beat

Shadow sniffs her basket to find the mirror but was bit in the tongue by Frost

"You hurt her" says Beat

"No mirror mistresses"

"So, the other girls have it"

"Where are your friends or should I say ex-friends"

"I think beyond mountains" says Beat coming up with the best lie she could think of

Marais pulls out her flute

"That doesn't work on me"

"bold words for a girl who no longer wears her necklace as you and your friends wore your guardian stones protection but now"

Marais used her dark magic to put Beat under a spell

"Where are they"

"Going to the seven stones"

"Shadow get the girls and the mirror, and this time do it right"

"Yes Mistresses"

Shadow left to get the other three


	11. Captured

The three made it to the seven stones

"This must be it right"

"Yes, it is" says Hummy "Just down there is the misty blade and the Diamond Castle, I wish Beat was with us"

"Yes, well she made her choice"

"Girls I know you miss her"

"Miss her"

"We only been friends for as long as we remember"

"She's been with us for the worst and best time of my life"

"She knows well than anyone in the entire universe"

"We feel like a part of us is gone"

The girls' puppies' barks to warn them

"What is it now"

Shadow grabs the other three

"Hey put us down"

"My Mistresses will be glad to see you"

* * *

Rhythm and Muse had the ropes tied tight to a rock, and Melody had her hands tied behind her to a rock

"Welcome darlings"

"We have nothing to say to you"

"That must because you three are lonely"

"Beat won't you join us"

The girls see Beat hypnotized

"She told me where to find you well before that she said you three were beyond mountains"

"Friends are highly over rated don't you think"

Fairest grabs the mirror in Melody's basket "And here it is, so much trouble for a little apprentice, Hummy we know you can hear me"

"Stubborn cat" says Daybreak

"Walk Beat walk" says Marais

"Beat no stop"

"She will only listen to me if Hummy tells me to"

Hypnotized Beat walks "anything to say Hummy" Frost tugs on her skirt and continues to walk when

"Stop her Marais"

"Girl wait" Beat stops

"We want the key to the Diamond Castle"

"Let my friends go"

"The Key first and show me where the castle is first then I release them"

Hummy saw her friends "Okay but we come right back to let them go"

"Oh, there's a good cat"

"Meet us outside Shadow when you're ready" the former muses leave

Shadow frees the three, the three walks over to hypnotized Beat

"Beat"

"Beat it's us"

"On behave of my mistresses the only muses" Shadow knocks them over and a table off of the side and leaves

Melody holds on to the other three

* * *

"West, I assume"

"Yes" says Hummy

* * *

"Must have gone without us"

"Disappointing"

They hear barking

"Hang on"

"Okay what's the rush"

"Why do I have a bad feeling"

"Where are they girl"

The three puppies show them the way


	12. Apology

"Were sorry Beat why did we ever leave we're so sorry"

Frost barks while holding Beat's necklace

"Frost"

"Hu that Beat's necklace"

"We were both wearing the necklaces when they couldn't memorize us"

"Drop Frost it's okay"

Frost throw the necklace and Rhythm caught it and placed it around Beat's neck

"Please let this work"

"best friends today"

"Tomorrow"

"And always"

The girls necklace glows and Beat's necklace snaps Beat out of the former muses' spell

"Girls where are we"

"In trouble"

"But then what else is new"

"What happened?"

"They have Hummy"

"We have to stop them but how"

"We're going to have to climb up together"

* * *

Fairest, Yang, Marais, and Daybreak asked Hummy for the key but Hummy made one like fat lie

* * *

"I'm so sorry girl about everything I said"

"Us too"

They hear something coming and Beat picks up Frost and the girls hide

Frost got very course "Frost come back"

Frost saw Juliet, Pure, Sunny

The four puppies bark with excitement

"Melodi"

"Melody"

"Look at you showed up just when we need you to"

"Timing is everything"

The ride to where the Diamond Castle is


	13. End of the Dark Muses

Hummy lied to them that that was the key even though that was not the key

They fallowed her instruction when nothing happened

"Where's the castle"

"You see there are few more steps" lied Hummy even though she showed her friends the key

* * *

"Are you sure this mad plan will work"

"Yes, if they destroyed the muses musical instrument nobody will be able to stop her"

"What you think bros"

"Dome disasters catastrophe"

"So, we're in then"

"Defiantly"

* * *

"You've been playing with me" says Yang

"I just"

"Diamonds are not the key at all"

"Your will not be the only Muses the Diamond castle belongs to everyone"

"Great singers like us don't need a choir"

Guitar playing is heard

"Mistresses"

"Go Shadow and make it snappy"

Shadow left to find out who was playing

Shadow sees Muza and Melodi hits him with a log and Shadow got him off him

* * *

"Shadow"

"What is it"

The four girls show up

"Hm a waste of trip" Fairest, Yang, Marais, and Daybreak use their dark instruments on the four of them

"Come to us"

"No don't listen to her"

* * *

"Back off beastly" says Pobedio

Shadow destroyed the guitar

"I liked that guitar"

* * *

"Into the water and drown"

"No, no" says Hummy "Melody, Rhythm, Beat, Muse stop, stop"

Melody and Rhythm snatched Fairest, Yang, Marais, Daybreak instruments of dark magic and throws them to Beat and Muse

"How did you"

"do you believe in magic" Melody shows out her necklace

"Out instruments now or we break the mirror and she never get out never"

"Wait"

"our instruments"

"Don't do don't let her have it"

"You sound like someone who wants to stay in their forever"

"No but I will to stop you" Hummy breaks the mirror herself

"No"

"Hummy"

"Pathetic cat" Fairest throws the mirror in the water

"Give those to us" Beat and Muse throw them at Melody and Rhythm

"Save Hummy" they run off

Beat tries to reach for the mirror

Juliet goes into the water to get the water but is not strong enough

* * *

"Hey Shadow, over here" says Ritam

Shadow chases after him

"Nice serpent"

* * *

Juliet tries to swim as fast as she can

Pure, Frost, Sunny jump in and help Juliet and they work together to get the mirror to shore

Melody and Rhythm came back and had their instruments by the whirl water

* * *

"Nice, nice"

Ritam used his guitar string as a horse rope and Shadow hit a tree and a tree hit him on the head

* * *

"You good girls"

The puppies wag their tails

Melody and Rhythm throw their instruments in the whirl pool and they had to retrieve it

They got their instruments and were about to use it but their was water in it and with magic they were gone


	14. Spell is broken

"I can't believe it she's gone"

"It's over, finally over"

"Hummy can you hear us"

"everything alright"

"Fairest, Yang, Marais, Daybreak is gone"

"But so Hummy"

"there must be some way to bring that talking cat back"

"The muses instrument might do it"

"But we don't have the key to the Diamond Castle"

"I hate to be a spoiled sport, but I don't see any Diamond Castle"

"I believe it's here"

"But how can you believe what you don't see"

"Sometimes it's real"

"is something you can't see"

"what if"

"Hummy's song is the Key"

_Hidden beneath the ground_

_Is the spring that feeds the creek_

_Invisible as the wind_

_That you feel upon your cheek_

_And every breaths that whispers, reminds us constantly, sometimes it's real is something you can see, believe in all that you can dream a miracle starts when ever you dream, believe and sing from your heart you'll see, your song will hold the key_

Somethings made of Diamonds come out of the lake that looks like a castle

A bridge to the Diamond castle appears

The girls walk on the diamond castle bridge and magically their dresses turn from peasant outfits to Diamond Castle dresses **(Kind of look like princess versions of their Cure form)**

The Mirror magically frees Hummy "Melody, Rhythm, Beat, Muse" Hummy jumps in Melody's arms

The puppies' coats sparkles

The brother got the same coats

"Home" says Hummy

* * *

They walked inside the Diamond Castle

Hummy shows them to where the Muses instruments are

"if we play the instruments now"

"the Muses will come home"

Fairest, Yang, Marais and Daybreak show up

"Fairest, Yang, Marais, Daybreak"

"The instruments" Shadow knocks them out

Fairest, Yang, Marais, Daybreak us their dark instruments to try to destroy the muses' instruments "No" Hummy knocked the instruments off the stand and the stone stand is destroyed and the four use their dark instruments

Melody, Rhythm, Beat, Muse, and Hummy use the instruments and the song to stop the four and turns Fairest, Yang, Marais, Daybreak, and Shadow into stone

The spell on the muses' is broken, the people who were hypnotized were back to normal


	15. The End

"What happened" the boys say the four former Muses and Shadow as stone and the Muses came back

Hummy jumps up in Kiss' arms and gets a scratch in the ear from Ocean

* * *

"Melody"

"Rhythm"

"Beat"

"Muse"

"For the beautiful song we unnoted you Princesses of music"

Crowns are placed on their heads

"thank you"

"no thank you"

"without your sacrifices we would not be here" tiaras are placed on the puppies' heads

"And this is for you Hummy"

"You are no longer an apprentice you are officially a Muse" Calm gives Hummy a module

"Thank"

"For you are worthy"

"You will replace our sisters as the newest muse"

"For you Courage and aid"

The brothers are given guitars

"thank you"

"many thanks"

They try it out

"will you stay with us"

"Live in this beautiful castle"

"if I said yes in a blink of an eye but for I just want my own home back"

"We thought you might say that"

"Plant these at in our guardians at home" the girls are given seeds

* * *

They dance with the brother, Melody with Melodi, Rhythm with Ritam, Beat with Pobedio, Muse with Muza

_It's not an accident at the time we spent apart_

_But were now so close I can always find you right here in my heart_

_You give me something I need and that I don't ever want it to end_

_Because of you I_

_I know that I found my strength again I feel_

_Connected_

_Connected_

_Protected_

_Protected_

_It's like a sitting ride with me all the time_

_You hear me_

_You hear me_

_Your near me_

_Your near me_

_And everything else is gonna be alright, cause nothing can break, nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tide_

_Connected_

_Connected inside_

* * *

"Do you suppose they need an escort"

"Someone has to keep them out of trouble"

"Good bye"

"Far well"

"Far well"

"Thank you, I'll come visit" says Hummy

The girls ride in a carriage to home

* * *

The girls were at the home and started planting diamond flowers

* * *

The brother shows off her song and flowers are at their feet

* * *

The girls' cottage is rebuilt

* * *

The out-door cottage takes us back to Hibiki's room

"I would have hated it if Melody, Rhythm, beat, Muse didn't make up" says Hana

"Me too" say Hibiki

"Best friends stick together" says Kanade

"Do think our friend are sorry for what they said" says Rikka

"Only one way to find out" says Ellen

"I'm sorry for what I said" says Yuko

"Maybe should tell them that" added Kanade

"yea" says Ayumi "Yea"

"Thanks, Hibiki"

"You are like a big sister that anyone could ever ask for Ellen"

"Bye Kanade, bye Ako" Hana, Ayumi, Rikka, and Yuko leave

"Well done" says Ako

"Timing is everything" says Hibiki "Now where were we"

_Oh owe_

_Two voices one song _

**The End!**


End file.
